1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refuse compactors and more particularly to an improved refuse compactor of the class described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,767 and 3,835,769.
2. Prior Art
Broadly stated, my prior patents describe refuse compactors of a class having a pressure plate which is movable by ambient air pressure through a refuse compaction stroke to exert a compression force on refuse in the compactor. As noted in these patents, it was previously known to utilize super-atmospheric air, that is compressed air, for driving the compactor plate through its compression stroke. These super-atmospheric air powered compactors have certain disadvantages and inherent safety hazards which are discussed in the patents. My prior refuse compactors described in the patents avoid these safety hazards and disadvantages.
Suffice it to say here that my patented compactors overcome or avoid such hazards and disadvantages by utilizing atmospheric pressure, not super-atmospheric pressure, to drive the pressure plate through its refuse compression stroke. To this end, my patented refuse compactors have a refuse container with rigid walls and a movable pressure plate which are disposed in mutual sealing relation to form a refuse compression space at one side of the pressure plate. The pressure plate is movable in the direction of the refuse space through a compression stroke to compress refuse in the space.
Movement of the pressure plate through its compression stroke is accomplished by evacuating the refuse space to effect driving of the plate through the stroke by atmospheric pressure acting on the outer surface of the plate. The pressure plate is driven through its return stroke by spring action upon venting of the refuse space to atmosphere.